


Everybody Talks

by sabi013



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabi013/pseuds/sabi013
Summary: Late night conversations that leads to new beginnings for both Marinette and Adrien.  Stairs and mugs.  Warm socks and baggy sweaters.





	

"Here," She says, extending her arm in his direction as she climbs the last steps to reach the step in the stairway he is sitting in.  Unfortunately, she has always been a terrible multitasker and her wool sock takes a short glide.  She manages to regain her balance, but some of the burning hot tea manages to escape the mug and land on her hand.    

She bites down on her lip, thrusting the mug in his direction.    

"Thanks," he chuckles, enveloping his hands around the steaming hot mug.  He brings it up to his face and takes a deep breath.  Welcoming the heat to warm him up.  His hair glistened of melted snow.  

She takes a seat down on the step with him.  Turning so that her back is against the wall, bringing her legs in front of her.  Carefully taking a sip from her own mug.    

She hadn't been expecting visitors.  She was in shorts and a long sleeve shirt that had several holes throughout the right sleeve.  Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing mismatched socks.  

"I should've probably called," He says, running a hand through his hair, "It's late but I just knew you'd be awake because—"  

"Not that long ago, we were both out there.  Fighting an akumatized victim," She interrupts, "Yeah, well you weren't wrong.  I had just finished freshening up, and don't apologize, you know you're always welcome here."  

He looks at her, and she wants nothing more than to run her own hand through his blonde hair.  So she looks away.  

"So," she begins, "not that I mind the company, but it _is_ pretty late."  

"Listen," he shifts, sliding his leg in between hers until her legs are sprawled on his lap and his hand gently rests on her knee, "I just had to come before I chickened out, and I know myself well enough to know that if I would have waited, then I wouldn't have come."  

She wants to listen to him.  Wants to concentrate on the words that leave his lips, but it's as if the room had suddenly become a freezer, and the only warmth came from the spot where his skin was making contact with hers.  

"Marinette," Her name is what finally breaks her from the spell.  He is looking at her with such softness that spreads more warmth than any touch cold ever do.  

"Adrien," Her voice comes out in a breath, an automatic response.  

"I've always been secluded from others," he continues, "I never know how much to say to people without scaring them off, so I limit myself around them.  I tell them some stuff and then leave the rest to their imagination."   

A sad smile spreads across his face, "I don't want you to be like that.  I want us to be more than friends and I want to be more than a partner in crime.  Don't get me wrong, I still want to be those things but I have never really hidden my feelings for you."  

He is looking directly at her, some strands of blond hair falling into his face.  She stares at him for a few moments before speaking.  

"It was a forest fire." She says, "Whenever you—Adrien—touched me, it was a forest fire.  As you were probably able to tell, I became a nervous wreck."  She looks down, to hide the red that is starting to spread throughout her cheeks.  

He gives a laugh, "I thought it was cute."  

She looks up at him from under her eyelashes, giving a timid smile before continuing.  

"But with Chat Noir it was different, I never _not_ felt anything.  But it wasn't a wildfire, it was softer.  A candlelight."  To make her point, she reaches across and gently encircles her hand with his.  A warmth spreads through her, and she has never felt safer than in that moment.  

He weaves his fingers through hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  She looks up from their tangled hands to meet his searching gaze.    

"I just never want to stop staring at you," he says, "If you allow it, I just want to look at you and know who you are, I want to know what makes you laugh, what movies make you cry, what your favorite ice cream flavor is, I want to know all of it Marinette."  

His eyes are galaxies and she wants to explore each one.  She looks down at their hands, smiling to herself, but he brings his own to lightly rest on her cheek.  Encouraging her to look at him.  

"Okay." She says, and the smile that spreads across his features is one she knows well, she has seen it during her time as Ladybug enough times.  

"Purrfect."  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have had this idea in my head for a while now and just decided to write it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
